La Escuela
by RyMTY
Summary: La Escuela donde pusieron barrotes por ritsu, pero porque? Entren y descubran


**Hola Mi Gente bonita yo soy RyMTY Eaaa(/n.n),**

**Bueno les traigo un nueo gic que se llama:**

**"Escuela"**

**Este fic es para recompesar el fic de "Mi Mundo" ya que lo tuve que eliminar ya que recibi una queja donde decia que robe la idea y yo asi e.e**

**Aunque creo que lo hizo solo para trollearme, pero Fanfiction lo elimino, Bueo Continuemos**

**Musica Y Maestro ;)**

* * *

La Escuela o san escuela de la ave maría santa purísima, un lugar donde destruye las mentes infantiles y los convierte en robots para que hagan dinero para el país xp

A quien le gusta la escuela?... Ami no, qué? Esperaban que dijera que me gusta y la amo y espero casarme con ella y tener hijos con formas de libro? Jajá no lo creo :3

Bueno hay gente que le gusta la escuela y hay otras que no y otras que la quieren quemar

Veamos cómo le hace Ritsu y Mio para sobrevivir

* * *

**En las Afueras de la Escuela**

Ritsu y Mio estaban afuera de la escuela, Ritsu estaba Viendo como ponen barrotes en las Ventanas de los salones Mientras Mio Cargaba una Piña

"Porque pusieron Barrotes" Decía Ritsu viendo barrotes en las ventanas la escuela

"fue tu culpa" Dice Mio cargando la piña

"Okey, y porque no te comes la piña? ಠ_ಠ"

"Me case con ella :3" Dice Mio bien Tranqui

"Como Rayos te puedes casar con una piña ಠ_ಠ"

"no sé en la mañana amanecí con ella"

"y como sabes que te casaste ಠ_ಠ"

"amanecí desnuda y supuse que hicimos amor frutal" lo dijo como si nada

"sabes" dijo con cara de WTF

"si" Respondió inocentemente

"me lamento el día en que te di un poco"

"creo que también me lamento eso"

"Bueno porque ponían barrotes" pregunta de nuevo

"ya te dije fue tu culpa"

"haber que hice" Dijo Ritsu empezando acordar

Flashback

Las Chicas estaban en el salón esperando Ritsu estaba aburrida cantando una canción una mente mientras Mio estaba observando una piña

"Rayos estoy aburrida" Dice Ritsu Medio muerta

"pues canta" le dijo Mio sin apartar la vista de la piña

"no lo creo"

"Pues Ya va empezar la clase solo falta que venga Sawa-chan"

"Por eso quiero irme antes de que venga" dijo acostándose en su banco pensando en planes para escaparse "porque ves una piña?"

"Vamos Bob Esponja se que estas ahí dentro" Dice Mio Acercándose a la piña

"Porque pregunto ಠ_ಠ " voltea su cara viendo la puerta y la voltea de nuevo hacia Mio que estaba viendo la ventana "Cuando crees que venga"

"Cuando el eterno horizonte termine de salir y deje mostrar sus rayos para que entren en el zinzen de los pájaros" Dijo Mio Viendo la ventana

"Mio en Japonés o Español ಠ_ಠ"

"Sawako está entrando a la escuela"

"QUE!" Se levanto rápido de su asiento "Falta Poco Para que entre O.O"

"Si yo fuera tu me iría volando :3"

"Buena Idea" se levanta y se pone en la ventana "espera yo no sé volar ಠ_ಠ"

"Para eso existen los Nyan Cats :3"

"ENSERIO ME ARREPIENTO DE DARTE!"

"Quien dijo que lo hicieras"

"no se" Dijo Ritsu Abriendo la Ventana, Mientras que Sawako entraba al Salón

"Ritsu" Dijo La profesora viendo como Ritsu ponía su pie en la ventana

"Profesora Sawa" volteo a verla

"si"

"Tengo que irme" se pone seria

"A donde?" pregunto por el cambio de actitud de Ritsu

"a un funeral"

"quien se murió" Dijo Muy preocupada la profesora

"se murió" música dramática "Nagisa de Clannad"

"eh e.e" Dijeron todo el Salón con cara de "no mames"

"Sabes te valgo la falta de ir a un funeral por la muerte de alguien" se quita los lente para limpiarlos " pero por la muerte de un personaje no lo creo ಠ_ಠ"

"usted no tiene corazón :'c " Dijo Fingiendo lagrimas

"ya siéntate" Dijo La profesora dirigiéndose a su escritorio

"Profe " Intento de Nuevo

"si"

"seré un asesino" se pone pose de Asesino

"que!?"

Luego de eso Ritsu se avienta por la ventana estilo Altaír de Assasins Creed

"Está Loca" se sienta en su asiento "Bueno Clase saquen su libro de Ingles y Mio deja de hablar con esa piña"

"espere profe me está contando su historia sobre su vida de piña" Dice viendo atentamente como si estuviera escuchando algo

"Mio es una Piña no hablan las piñas ಠ_ಠ"

En eso Mio pone sus manos a los lados de la piña como si estuviera tapando sus oídos

"Que descarada profe no ve que tiene sentimientos frágiles ಥ_ಥ"

Fin Del Flashback

"Eso Explica tanto" y voltea a ver a Mio observando que no tiene la piña "Mio y la Piña?" dice preguntando ya que no veía la piña

"En Mi estomago :3" se frota el estomago

"Te Comiste a tu esposa? e.e"

"Si, conocía a alguien más" en eso saca una manzana

"y porque una manzana? ಠ_ಠ "

"Vamos Ryuk se que estas ahí o.o"

"No Debí preguntar e.e"

Fin

* * *

Hey Amigos como les parecio el fic espero que bien y se hayan divertido :3 porque mi Proposito de estar aqui es sacarle deperdido una Sonrisas :)

Bueno Acepto todo tipos de Reviws :p

Nos Vemos :D

* * *

**Yo: bueno me toca a mi :3**

**Mio: ahi no ಥ_ಥ /dijo mio asustada por lo puede hacer/**

**Yo: Primero Pongamos la ciudad**

**Yo: luego una cancion, pongamos...Owl City - Fireflies**

**Yo: luego /apunta su dedo hacia la ciuda/Godzilla esta atacando a la ciudad**

**en eso aparece godzilla atacando la ciudad**

**Yo: luego que se enfrentara al Pony Verde Fumador**

**Aparece el Pony Version gigante**

**Yo: Una Rosario tranformada en tigre en mi Mano /abre la mano y aparece rosario en su mano/**

**Yo: Una Mio volando en un Nyan cat en el cielo /apunta al cielo y se ve Mio volando con un Nyan Cat/**

**Yo: Una Ritsu Joker con su esposa Mio :p /aparece el Joker con Mio/**

**Yo: Una Ritsu que se fue a Narnia :p**

**Ritsu: eaaa /se mete al armario/**

**Yo: y...**

**Y tu hasta donde llega tu imaginacion?**


End file.
